magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 60
Master Chief, Marko, Kyle and Sandy were in their room sitting down “I dunno where Phil has gone” Chief spoke. “We need to have that cut looked at chief” Marko stated to the man “Yeah Mother Teresa is coming to have a look at it any minute now wish they wouldn’t of kept that Doctor around he could of done a better job” master chief explained just as he finished his sentence there was a knock on the door. Sandy got up to answer it letting in mother Teresa She stayed there for a while patching up master chief's wounds. “Ah thanks mahm” chief spoke He stood up “look people Trevor is gone now, the rest of his group need a new leader and that is going to be me, Gandalf and Wilson are over with them now, that poor girl Tina see’s upset as shit but I know it's my fault her father and mother are dead, but these people Trevor's people we need them to defeat death” Master chief preached “listen chief, I'm not one to be blunt but your plans so far have just gotten people killed” marko shouted “I'm sorry, I've helped I've tried my best it's these assholes like death and Santa and Trevor there the real reason these people are dead...that's why jack is dead” master cheif spoke “it's not just Jack...he was as bad as you it's everyone Gandalf, Phil, Owen, Debra hell even Tony there all as bad as you and don't fucking deserve to be here, death is trying his best to be nice to us but you come here and free the people who he saved who are confused and lost and cause more death because of that. You forced sandy’s group and got chuck and rose killed, then you forced my group and jack let jaws go on a suicide mission and then squidward got killed because of the bickering and then just to put the cherry on the fucking cake you take Trevor's group and force them here and look at the group now 5 of them are dead and one is in a desert someplace” marko yelled at chief “Marko I don't think you know who you're talking to. Jack wanted that rope kept wrapped around you but me and Phil convinced him to let you roam free he said sooner or later you’d get someone killed and I don't think he was lying” Master Chief spoke “you're right he was right I got someone killed him, I let that god kill him” Marko revealed “you what you fucking trai” Master chief stopped as the poison from the blade previously that stabbed him he fell to his knees unconscious his face hitting the floor “oh my god is he okay” Kyle asked “the blade bob was talking about that must of been the one he used on chief he's dead he's fucking dead it killed him” marko said in delight. “What really” sandy asked “yeah he's dead” marko took out his gun pointing it at Kyle and mother Teresa “we should just kill these two and we’ll be one step further to getting a nice spot in this building and be apart of the powerful fiction” marko spoke “please don't do this marko I did nothing to hurt you it was them I'm just a tag along” Kyle pleaded “that's true but you know our plan plus your useless you don't even belong in this world” Marko spoke “please marko.. Think of God he wouldn't want this” Teresa spoke “yeah he probably doesn't want this ah well” marko spoke pointing the gun towards Kyle “marko wait” sandy shouted out it was too late marko pulled the trigger aimed at Kyle, as mother Teresa put her hands up jumping in front of Kyle taking the bullet from marko’s gun straight in her chest killing her. She fell to the floor dead Kyle looked at her body terrified he slowly brought his eyes back up to Marko who had his gun pointed on the ground “Well she was going to be killed anyway I’m sorry kid it has to be that way though, you have to die like the others” He said raising the gun again ' ' Meanwhile in the town hall for springfield, the gunfire continued towards the group, Homer still holding his father in his arms “Homie there is still a war out there you need to help us defend this place” Marge said to her husband “Honey, I lifted this place because of these people and I knew this would happen, so i’m only here to make sure you and the kids and my brother and my Mom are all save okay, My co workers, my old boss hell even my friends I don’t care about “Homie how can you say that those people all of them care for you after you left this started you could of stayed and stayed in charge but you left us on our own for some organization” “you don't understand Merge these people are training me to be a better person we need to band tougher in this world” “honey I want to but we can't okay let's just defeat these pricks” homer spoke. Meanwhile in the other room Bart, Lisa, Todd and Santa’s little helper were looking after Maggie whilst guarding Krusty the clown, Sanjay, Mr. Teeny and Booberalla “hey listen Bart, me and you kid we’re friends right,look man free me and we can reboot the Krusty show again I mean I did murder Tina ballerina pretty brutally but she came at me with a knife because I don't like batman I think he's completion to show bish, but hey think bobs out there dunno about Mel but corporal punishment is alive but he hates me but we can run the show together” Krusty said “no Krusty okay we are in control here your people are going to die” Bart said pointing a gun at the clown “kid I'm telling you this is the way join burns and join the Krusty show you know it's your dream kid come on Bart untie me” Krusty pleaded “no get bent Krusty you use to be cool” Bart yelled “ah kid your going to regret that you little brat” Krusty said as Booberalla jumped up with a scrap bit of sharp metal she charged at the three kids running with the metal in their direction. All three kids raised their guns Lisa was the first to fire the bullet hitting Booberealla in the shoulder, Bart fired next hitting her in the knee causing her to fall to the floor, Todd fired last the bullet hitting her in left breast, Bart fired the last the shot it hitting her through the forehead killing her she fell over dead “Oh shit kid, you killed her” Sanjay spoke. Tony and his son saw Constance, Blue-Haired lawyer and Stu coming towards them holding guns “I’d advise you people to walk away” Fat Tony shouted. Fat Tony took a spray of bullets making the three driving for cover. Blue managed to get slightly closer, firing at Tony hitting him in the arm he fell over in pain “Shit, son kill that man quick” Tony yelled. Michael got up with his shorty shot-gun firing non-stop towards the blue haired lawyer but missing, Blue took some shots Michael jumping to cover. He got the courage to look out again towards the lawyer firing a shot towards Blue’s neck hitting him directly he held his neck in pain blood squirting out everywhere before he no longer held on to his neck as he fell to his knees and then onto to the floor his face slamming onto the ground. ' ' Jafar, Iago and Philip were in the council meeting room. “Where is Walt” Philip asked curious “I dunno, Okay he was talking to Dipper last time I checked. Walt suddenly came in the room “Right people we have gained one more soldier, Dipper pines to our team and he’ll be acting as a spy” “Good, wow holy shit we could have this in the bag” Philip spoke “Cool so that’s what I wanted to say really, look Alice’s funeral is soon I’d love it if everyone came” “Oh course” Jafar spoke “Me and Iago will be there” “thanks” “Me too” Philip replied. “Tomorrow walt we take the world by storm, we can kill Mickey’s followers soon and then finish it by killing Mickey and his wife” Jafar suggested to the group “Look Walt I’m off to my chambers, to sleep but like I said tomorrow is a new day, that will be the day we take over Disney and kill Mickey” Jafar began to leave . “Jafar be safe” Walt spoke “We’ll be good”He replied with Iago flying onto his shoulder “Yeah we’ll be peachy” Iago repeated Jafar closed the door walking out of the room going towards his room. He was close to his room taking out his eyes when he heard a whistle behind him somewhere he darted around “Hello anyone there, Walt mate” Jafar began “Yeah is no one there dipshit” Iago his master. When suddenly a crossbow bolt from nowhere came flying into Iago’s skull “Oh shit” Jafar yelled